


Frost Bite

by YunoLovesYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kenma, Fluff and Angst, Hockey, Ice Skating, Kenma is 22, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo is 23?, M/M, because Kenma likes ALL kinds of games, figure skating AU, gay boys on ice, kenma secretly loves kpop, kenma wears lots of dresses, mention of love live, mostly kuroken, not so secretly might i say, oikawa now teaches figure skating, older babes cause yee, out of character most likely, pretty boy kenma, this is very attractive to kuroo, who would have guessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoLovesYou/pseuds/YunoLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo plays hockey at the same skating rink that a beautiful boy figure skates. He now wants to do figure skating alongside the boy in the pretty dress.<br/>P.S. The beautiful boy is Kenma. And Kenma wears dresses while skating quite often (his teacher, Oikawa, says it makes him look more graceful while skating) Which both confuses and excites Kuroo.</p>
<p>Basically these boys are all gay and love the ice. Plain and simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Who is the Guy in the Skirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty skaters wear skirts

Kenma wasn't sure which was worse: waking up at the crack of dawn for practice, or knowing he would have to go through his competition routine at least 6 times in a row, trying on a different dress between each run. Suddenly hearing Block B. singing "Jackpot" loudly in his ears, Kenma reached over for his phone to slide off the alarm. Running through his usual morning routine, he checked his social media for notifications and used all of his LP in Love Live so it would be refilled by the time practice was over. He gets up with a sigh, checking the time again. 5:43 a.m. He still had a little less than a half hour to get ready before heading to the skating rink. He ate a few leftover pancakes from the previous morning before grabbing his skate bag and heading out the door, pulling his fingers through his hair to untangle the mess that was his bed-head. 

Upon arriving at the rink, Kenma bought a small coffee and sat in the bleachers to watch as the hockey players finished up their practice. It was barely 6:30 in the morning and Kenma was already aching to go back to bed. Glancing back at the hockey players before him, he realized the misery they must be in.

_If I woke up at 5:30 and I already want to die, I can't imagine how they must feel._

He noticed one of the players looking back at him. Kenma quickly looked down at his feet once he realized they had made eye-contact. With another sip of his coffee, he regretfully grabbed his bag and headed to the main office where his instructor sat waiting for him with a rack of dresses to try on. 

_Come on, Kenma. Just make it through these three hours of practice today and you can leave early. Love Live and Borderlands awaits you after practice._

After his mental pep-talk, Kenma approached the dressing room, grabbing the first dress off the rack without saying a word to his instructor, Oikawa.

With a light blush on his face, slightly from the cold and slightly from his embarrassment, Kenma approached the ice wearing the light blue fitted dress and skin-tone pantyhose with his white skates. The hockey players stared in confusion as the boy made his way onto the ice as they were leaving.

"So who is the guy in the skirt?" Kenma heard one of the hockey players speak to his teammate. 

The same guy he made eye-contact with earlier. It was at this time that Kenma decided it would be better if he were to just avoid looking at their faces. Maybe then he could practice without feeling any shame in what he was wearing. Truth was, he actually liked to wear the dresses. Just as he had been told they made him look graceful while skating, he enjoyed the way the skirt floated around him as he twirled and jumped. He would rather die before he would ever admit that to Oikawa though.

 

Skating a few laps around the rink, Kenma had finished warming up and decided he should run the routine for the first time of the day. Once he noticed his instructor standing in the sound booth watching him, Kenma nodded lightly to the man on the balcony. His music began and he melted into the memory of his routine. Something about the feeling in Taehyun's song, "I'm Young," allowed him to submerge himself into the dance, forgetting that others are around him. It wasn't until the end of the dance, once the music stopped, he realized a couple members from the hockey team had stuck around to watch him practice. Of course, with just his luck, the spiky-haired man in which he made eye contact with previously was one of the people who stayed behind. The expression on the man's face was something Kenma could never forget. The look of surprise and astonishment was enough to draw a blush to Kenma's pale cheeks. And this time he knew it wasn't just from the cold. 

After doing his routine over and over in various dresses of different colors and style, he came to love one of them. It was short, as they usually were, and a bright red color. This time it appeared strapless while the sleeves were skin-toned with an intricate black and silver lace/beaded pattern. He had worn a lot of dresses in his life, yet none of which had made him feel this beautiful. Looking back at the bleachers, he noticed the man from the hockey team left with his friends. Kenma found himself being disappointed the hot guy didn't see him in the pretty red dress. 

_Wait back up. Woah. He was not hot. He was nothing out of the ordinary. Gay thoughts. Go away._

Kenma sighed shaking the thoughts of the black haired man from his head. There was no doubting it. He was gay. But he was NOT gay for the hockey player. Besides, he didn't even know this guy. He packed his skates back up into his bag; pulling out his cell phone and wallet, he bought a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream then headed back to his car. He played a few more songs on Love Live, finally getting his daily full combo before turning on the car and driving back home, wrapped warmly in a small scarf.

*****

Practicing with an audience every day became normal for Kenma. The man from the hockey team stayed almost every day during Kenma's practice time and some days he would have a few friends with him as well. For the first few days he was bothered and even a bit annoyed at the men. But as the days went on, he became accustomed to it. No, he _enjoyed_ having them there. Getting to see the dark haired man's face after every practice was something Kenma started taking a liking to despite his usual disliking towards people.

Kenma walked back to his instructor's office to ask about his competition date when he saw someone else in the office with Oikawa.  
It was the hockey player with the spiky hair.

Oikawa stood up and gave Kenma a sweet smile. 

"Kenma, meet Kuroo Tetsurou. He will be a student of mine learning to figure skate for the upcoming competition as well!"

 _So Kuroo was this guy's name..._

Kenma nodded lightly, looking down at his feet, not wanting to look back at Kuroo's scarily attractive grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last!" Kuroo beamed, offering a bow to Kenma. "What's your name little kitten?"

Internally cringing from the nickname, Kenma dipped his head in response, "Kenma...Kozume" He spoke softly, wishing he could be anywhere but here at the moment.

"Kenma." Kuroo repeated with a nod. "I'm looking forward to skating with you!"

Kenma glanced up at Kuroo as he made a light hum in response before pulling out his PSP and walking back to his car.

He shivered and slumped down into his seat once in the small vehicle, the heater blowing onto his chilled face. The hot hockey player was going to be skating with him in the mornings. And there was nothing Kenma could do to prevent it. His heart raced at the thought of doing a duet with this man one day. He quickly brushed away the idea of getting that close to another person on a daily basis as it made him feel slightly sick and anxious. Kenma made his way to his apartment, distracting his mind with the sweet voices of BTS singing "Beautiful" through the speakers. Pulling into his parking spot he sighed and mumbled to himself.

"This is going to be a long competition season."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this! This is my first attempt at a KuroKen fanfiction and my first fanfiction in over 3 years!! Sorry it is such a short chapter, this is mostly my way of seeing if anyone has an interest in reading a fic like this before I continue to write more detailed and exciting chapters~ I hope you all enjoyed and if you did, let me know and I'll plan to update soon! Thanks again~
> 
> (Also, for those wondering. The routine Kenma performs is based off of this beautiful performance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cD4ecAVtgE )


	2. I Guess I'm just Naturally Talented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou just has a natural ability to ice skate.  
> And to be mildly obnoxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much positive feedback from my first chapter, thank you guys!  
> So now here is the next chapter!

5:30 a.m. and the alarm goes off. Bright and early as usual. Though unlike most mornings, Kenma awoke feeling anxious for his daily practice. Kuroo was going to be there. On the ice with him this time rather than sitting and watching from the bleachers. Kenma, hopelessly confused as to why he felt this way, got ready as usual, waiting for the feeling to go away.  
_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't seem to bring myself to eat this morning and I don't like the way I feel... It's not like I'm nervous about the competition soon. That never bothers me.._  
He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  
"Might as well just get the day over with so I can come back home to sleep."  
He spoke softly to himself as he grabbed his car keys. And with that, he headed to the ice rink, the butterflies in his stomach becoming more bothersome as he got closer to practice.

Kuroo was there before Kenma as always, practicing with the hockey team. Kenma found himself trying to distract himself with everything he possibly could to avoid looking in Kuroo's general direction. He decided on pulling out his Nintendo 3DS to play Pokemon. He had just recently purchased the new game Pokemon Sun. Starting up the game, he began the quest to be the very best Pokemon trainer. He selected Litten as his starter Pokemon. A simple sentence appeared on the screen. 

_Shall you give your new Pokemon a nickname?_

Without thinking, Kenma selected yes and typed in 5 letters to spell the nickname of his new Pokemon. 

_Kuroo._

He hadn't realized what he had done until after 20 minutes of game-play when he was in a battle and heard a snicker come from behind him. Turning around quickly, he saw Kuroo sitting on the set of bleachers behind him. 

"I'm flattered you'd name a Pokemon after me, kitten! I didn't know you thought so highly of me already!" 

Kuroo was absolutely fucking _beaming._

And for some reason this pissed Kenma off. Though instead of getting mad, he blushed deeply from embarrassment and shut off his game, without saving.  
_Fuck. Why? Why me?_  
Kenma turned back to him after putting up his DS and grabbing his skates.

"It had nothing to do with you. Just a coincidence. That's all, got it?" 

He slipped on his skates and zipped up his bag, heading down to the ice, leaving Kuroo on the bleachers alone.

 

After stretching and warming up a bit, Kenma noticed Oikawa getting on the ice, Kuroo following close behind, filled with enthusiasm. Kenma felt his face heat up and began to run through his routine on the back half of the ice, trying to ignore the two men on the front side of the rink. It was difficult to ignore them though. Not when they were both boisterous and loud. And even though Kenma wouldn't admit it. He was curious to see how well Kuroo picked up on the moves. Due to Kuroo's experience with hockey, the skating part was a breeze for him. It was the turns and jumps that Kenma was intrigued to see Kuroo attempt. 

And of course. Like the asshole he is. Kuroo was able to execute the moves like a pro.  
Mouth open wide, Kenma stood in disbelief after seeing a _complete beginner_ figure skater execute a jump like he had.  
It had taken Kenma a solid month after skating to successfully land an Axel jump. And Kuroo _fucking_ Tetsurou just did it on his first try at figure skating. 

With pure excitement, Kuroo quickly skated to where Kenma stood in disbelief. 

"Did ya see that, Kenma?! I looked pretty cool didn't I! I saw that trick last night on some skating videos and I was determined to do it for you today." 

Kuroo looked down at Kenma was a shit-faced grin and devilish eyes.

"I guess I'm just naturally talented, huh? I can't wait to be good enough to skate with you" Kuroo pet Kenma's head lightly before turning and skating back to Oikawa.

_Damn you._

Kenma rubbed at his cheeks, trying to hide the blush he knew was there. Kuroo was going to be the ultimate downfall of Kenma.

 

*****

 

The thing about Kuroo that Kenma found himself admiring the most wasn't his looks. It wasn't the painfully attractive smile he gave Kenma every morning when he landed a new trick, the excitement shining in his eyes. It wasn't the overly confident persona he had when his friends, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima, were around. It was his dedication to what he was doing. Even the few times he did fall, Kuroo didn't give up on learning something. He'd get back and up try again, even if it meant falling back to the ice again.  
He also admired how there was always something new to learn about Kuroo. And Kenma always had the pleasure of listening to Kuroo say something random about himself or his life each morning before practice. Like last week he had learned Kuroo also likes K-pop! Which of course excited Kenma since that is a love of his, which lead him to speaking more to Kuroo that day than any other time he had encountered the man. He also learned that Kuroo used to be a hip-hop dancer. Right after high school, Kuroo would do street performances of hip-hop freestyle to get money to pay for his hockey gear. It was that dedication for the things he loved that drew Kenma closer to Kuroo. 

Kenma never knew what it was really like to have a passion or determination for something so much.

**

Growing up, Kenma never had friends. He was always the kid in the back of class nobody wanted to talk to. It was his mother's idea for him to take up figure skating. She figured it would help open him up to more people and crawl out of his shell. For the first few months, Kenma _despised_ his mother for making him do ice skating. There were other people in his morning classes and other people skating around him. He felt exposed and utterly terrified.  
While falling was expected for beginner skaters, he hated falling. Not because it hurt or he was scared of it. But because it would draw attention to him. Any time he would fall after not landing a trick right, everyone would turn their head to look at him. Which was something that sent his anxiety through the roof. There was a period in which he refused to skate. He wouldn't go to lessons nor would he even go near his skate bag. But after a few weeks as he noticed the first competition drawing nearer, he found a sudden inspiration to skate. 

He was going to be in the competition. 

And he was going to win. 

To this day, Kenma still doesn't quite understand what caused him to want to skate during that time. He doesn't understand why he continues to skate now. The only excuse he could think of is the simplest reason out there. It's the only thing he's good at. If he wasn't so social awkward, he had considered making gaming videos for YouTube. But instead, he was a skater.  
His pleasure in skating now was the freedom. When he was skating, he felt weightless; as if he no longer was in this world. He was elsewhere and nobody could find him. Even when he was performing in front of hundreds of people, Kenma wouldn't notice. He didn't have to speak when he was skating, his body and the music did all the speaking for him. And perhaps that's why he continued skating. 

Yet after finally figuring out his own motivation for skating, he wanted to know.

_Why does Kuroo skate?_

Maybe one day he'd get the nerve to just ask him instead of trying to assume.  
But today was not the day. 

 

*****

 

Kuroo picked up on skating extremely quickly and would learn a new trick almost daily. Yet competition was only 3 months away and he had no routine choreographed. Not like he even knew how to choreograph a figure skating routine.  
Kenma arrived at the rink right after Kuroo's hockey practice, showing up a bit later than usual. He noticed Kuroo walking towards him, wobbling slightly in his skates on the floor of the rink. He sighed and prepared himself for whatever random conversation they were going to have before practice today. He glanced up at Kuroo who rubbed the back of his neck and look at Kenma with his shaded eyes. Kenma's heart nearly stopped when Kuroo spoke.

"Hey, Kenma. How about you give me your phone number?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'll be sure to update again soon~ I hope things are enjoyable so far and I can't wait to see where things are gonna go in the next chapter!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Let me know what you guys think! ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀


	3. I Expected There to be More Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo pays Kenma a visit.  
> He also responds to texts super quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient while I worked on another update.  
> My computer had restarted while I was still writing and made me lose all my progress since I forgot to copy it into a separate document ಥ_ಥ SO it took me a bit to write it all again  
> Well, enjoy!!
> 
> -also, excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I was writing at 4 a.m. and didn't edit over it at all uwu

It was almost a week before Kenma finally gave in and let Kuroo have his phone number. After several days of pleading, Kuroo had finally found a good excuse.

"Kenma please! I need your phone number so we can talk." Kuroo was walking quickly after Kenma who was trying to get back to his car after practicing.

With a sigh, Kenma turned around to face the other man.

"Why?" He said bluntly, leaning against his car.

"I really need your help working on picking a song and coming up with choreography ideas for my skating routine. I'm entering the competition and I want your help." 

_want?_ Kuroo plainly admitted that he wanted Kenma's help. Not needed.  
But Kenma had a weakness for hot guys. And damn was Kuroo attractive to him. 

Looking at the taller man Kenma nodded and held out his hand, mumbling shyly.

"Give me your phone and I'll put my number in for you. Only because I know you'll keep bothering me if I don't help you." 

Kuroo smiled his half grin that drove Kenma absolutely wild and handed over his phone. 

"Thanks kitten!"

"Goodbye Kuroo." 

Kenma got into his car and pulled away before Kuroo could say anything else. 

 

*****

 

_The phone buzzes on the table._

5:34 p.m.  
From: Unknown number  
Hey kitten ;3 It's Kuroo. I realized you didn't have my number in your phone. So I figured you'd like to have it~

5:35 p.m.  
From: Unknown number  
But hey. Seriously though. Can we meet one day soon? I really do need your help with my competition routine. 

5:37 p.m.  
To: Kuro  
When are you free?

5:38 p.m.  
From: Kuro  
How about Saturday 12 after practice? We can go back to your place? 

5:42 p.m.  
To: Kuro  
Yeah, okay. 

5:43 p.m.  
From: Kuro  
Thanks Kenma. It really means a lot to me! I'll take you somewhere special for lunch after practice ;D My treat!

 

Kenma sighs in defeat and sets his phone down, his heart beating slightly faster than usual. 

"Looks like I better clean then..."

Looking around at the mess in Kenma's small apartment, he lays back on the couch and picks up his phone again to open Love Live.

"I have until Saturday, no point in doing it now." He pets the black cat that jumps into his lap and engulfs himself in his game.

 

*****

"Fuck."

Kenma looks around his room realizing how messy it and the rest of his apartment was.  
He looked back at his phone and saw the small white letters at the top under the time that told him today. Was Friday.  
And it was 11:30 at night.  
And he had not even started cleaning before Kuroo was to come over the next day.

Grabbing the biggest trash bag he could, Kenma started with the main room, throwing out the old soda cans and pizza boxes that cluttered the table and floor around the sofa. Wrappers sat around the small trashcan from when he would try to throw something in there from the couch but miss. He swept all the floors and even did the dishes for the first time in almost 2 weeks. Yeah. He doesn't cook much.  
He even went as far as to clean the bathroom, scrubbing the toilet, the sink, and the tub, making all of it sparkle.  
_Damn, I haven't seen it this clean since I moved in._  
Stopping at his room, he thought about whether or not he should clean it as well.  
_Would he even come in here? I guess if he has to use the bathroom he'd have to go into my room. But it's my room so it's allowed to be messy right? Or is that wrong?_  
Despite just how social Kenma _loved_ to be. He didn't have people over often. Surprising right? Because of his lack in social skills and experience with guests, he isn't exactly the best host to his home. After a few minutes of staring at his messy bedroom, he decides he probably should clean his room as well. Which included picking up all his dirty laundry, changing the sheets on his bed, vacuuming his floor, and putting away all of his shoes and K-pop CD's. His albums were organized by release date per group. He kept all his mangas and anime discs on the bottom shelf, hoping Kuroo wouldn't notice them when he came over in the morning.  
"Shit what time even is it?" Kenma glanced over at his clock.

2:48 a.m.

"Shit shit shit. I'm never going to get up in the morning." He put the vacuum away and fell onto his bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas or play his Love Live for the night. 

 

5:50 a.m.  
Kenma turned off his alarm this time rather than pressing snooze for the 5th time this morning. He noticed the time and quickly jumped out of his bed, rushing into the bathroom to shower and get his clothes on. He took an extra few minutes to brush his hair down nicer today and make sure his teeth were thoroughly brushed. He took a deep breath, noticing his pulse rising remember that today was the day he would be going on the da- no. Kuroo taking him to lunch and coming over for the day was _not_ a date. Because they were just skaters at the same rink. They weren't even friends.  
Or were they?  
Kenma wasn't really sure what he would call Kuroo. Not like it mattered any ways.  
But the main point.  
He had nothing to be so worked up about. This was just the loud and overly-obnoxious Kuroo Tetsurou coming over to discuss ice skating. Not like that meant anything at all. 

Deciding to skip breakfast in order to not be late, Kenma grabbed his bag and keys and headed out the door. 

 

*****

Seeing the light in Kuroo's eyes brought butterflies to Kenma's stomach as the taller man approached him.

"Hey Kitten!! I'm excited to hang out after practice today. Can't wait to spend the day with you." Kuroo smiled at Kenma who nodded in response. Oikawa came out of the office and greeted the two gleefully.

"Kenma! Kuroo! Great to see you both on time!" His joy so early in the morning was something Kenma couldn't ever quite understand.  
"I heard you're going to be helping Kuroo pick out some music and work on some choreography ideas, right Kenma?" 

_How did he know that? I guess Kuroo told him after practice one day._

Kenma looked up at his instructor and spoke plainly. "Yeah. He asked for my help and since competition is near, I figured he would need all the help he could get."  
Stealing a quick glance over at Kuroo, he blushed and turned his head. "I'm going to go get the dress and work on my routine. Bye."

Kenma skirted off quickly before either of the other men could say anything to him. He changed into his dress and skates and took to the ice, trying his best to ignore the nervous feeling in him as he realized it was getting closer and closer for it to be time to go out with Kuroo for the day. The feeling distracted him from performing his best, and on his final turn before his finish, he slipped and fell onto the ice, gaining the attention of both Kuroo and Oikawa. He could feel their eyes burning into his back and he stayed on the ice, face down, trying to hide his face to not show his embarrassment.  
Kuroo skated to Kenma, falling in front of him onto his knees. 

"Kenma are you okay? What happened?" Kuroo spoke gently, taking Kenma's hand as he sat up and met his eyes.

"I wasn't focusing and slipped. It's nothing. I'm fine." Kenma looked over to the side, hiding his now blushing face. He pulled his hand back quickly, but did not protest or resist to Kuroo lifting him back up to his feet effortlessly. "Thanks I guess."

Oikawa went to them, putting a hand on Kenma's shoulder.  
"It's not like you to just fall like that. Especially on such an easy portion of your routine. You feeling okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I just...need a break. I'm heading out for the day. Thanks." Kenma pushed his way past the two and got off the ice. Kuroo was following closely behind and even followed Kenma into the locker room. 

"Kitten what's wrong? Did you sleep well enough last night? Have you been eating right?" Kuroo placed a hand on Kenma's shoulder and turned his around to face him. Kenma looked up at the attractive man and blinked a few times. 

"Let's just go. We have to get to lunch before all the restaurants are too busy so we can finish quickly and head over to my place. So, let's go." Kenma shrugged off Kuroo's hands and changed out of his skates and dress back into his loose sweats and baggy Fall Out shirt. He picked up his skate bag and nodded for Kuroo to follow him to the parking lot.

"Do you just want to follow me out somewhere or..?"  
Kuroo cut off Kenma mid-sentence.

"I was thinking I could just ride with you." The black haired man smiled down at Kenma.

"But what about your car?"

"I have a hockey game tonight anyways. I have to come back so it doesn't hurt to just leave it there for the day." 

Kenma shook his head in disapproval but motioned for Kuroo to get into his car anyways. Excited, Kuroo hopped into the passenger seat and put on his seat belt immediately.

"Okay so for lunch I was thinking we could go to the nice diner down the road? It's only a few minutes from here and I've heard the food there is great! So what do you say?" Kuroo smiled enthusiastically.

"Sure. Doesn't matter to me." Kenma's voice shook slightly as he was nervous knowing he was going out with Kuroo at last. He prepared all night for this. And now he was freezing up. Not a surprise though. He didn't like people. It wasn't like he was nervous because it was Kuroo. Nooo that would be _gay_ and... Kenma was gay. But he knew Kuroo wasn't. No way would he be.  
_I bet he has a girlfriend already. I bet he has a new one each week actually. He's too hot to be single after all._  
Kenma tightened his grip on the steering wheel, feeling a bit of envy at the thought of a girl clinging to Kuroo's arm, smiling at him as they spoke, kissing under the stars. 

"Kenma look out!" Kuroo blurted out loudly, making Kenma slam on the brakes of his car, pulling him out of his daze. Kuroo breathed heavily, sighing when the car finally came to a stop just before coming into contact with another car coming through the intersection too quickly. The passing car honked their horn and flipped off Kenma from the window of the car before speeding off. Kenma leaned into the seat on his car and took a deep breath, looking down at his feet. He was shaking and on the verge of tears. His gaze made it's way to Kuroo's worried face. 

"Kuroo, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean.."

"Kitten. It's okay. Here. Let me drive from here. You relax." Kuroo got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side and helped Kenma out of the car before getting in and closing the door. Kenma silently made his way to the passenger's seat and got in, putting on his seat belt. Starting the car again, Kuroo took off slowly, placing a hand on Kenma's knee. "You're gonna be alright. Nothing happened. We are okay." 

\---  
_Kenma was 9 when he lost his father and his soon-to-be baby brother. There was a car wreck a few miles away from his house while taking his pregnant mother to the hospital. His mother was in the passenger's seat and Kenma sat in the back. His father was driving slightly over the speed limit since they thought Kenma's mother was going into labor. His dad was so focused on getting his mother to the hospital he didn't notice the truck with the large trailer stopping in front of them. He tried pressing the brakes but was too late. They ran straight into the back of the trailer, in which came through the front of the car, killing his father instantly. His mother was severely injured, glass covering her, the air bag crushing her stomach. Then there was Kenma in the back seat who was playing his DS at the time. Glass covered the boy and his legs were pinned in between his dad's seat and the bottom of his own seat. Bloody and bruised, Kenma was too much in shock to cry. His mind couldn't process what had happened. After the ambulance arrived they had declared his father as dead, as well as his unborn baby brother. His mother, however, had managed to survive the crash like he did._  
Though he wished he hadn't. What made him so special to deserve to have survived that? Why did his dad deserve to die? Why did his brother have to die? It wasn't fair. And Kenma knew this.   
\---

"Kenma? Hey, Kitten? We're here." Kuroo shook Kenma till he snapped out of his thoughts and memories. A single tear rolled down his cheek and Kuroo brushed it away. "You're okay. We made it here with no damage done. Now let's go enjoy lunch, alright?" Kuroo smiled over at the pudding head and Kenma nodded, opening his door with shaky hands. The smell of the diner made his mouth water and stomach growl as he stood next to Kuroo, walking into the restaurant. Kuroo chuckled lightly and whispered into Kenma's ear. "Sounds to me like someone is hungry, huh?" 

Kenma blushed shyly and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess so." 

The waitress gave Kuroo a brilliant smile, swinging her hips as she showed them the way to their table. Kenma scoffed at her and focused on the lines of Kuroo's back instead. He hated the way she flirtatiously flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes as she placed the menu's in front of Kuroo. She glanced at Kenma with a slight frown before turning and walking away. 

"So are all of the waitresses here so openly flirty or is that just her?" Kenma muttered looking at his menu. 

"Someone getting a little jealous?" Kuroo laughed gently leaning onto his hands and looking at Kenma. 

Flustered, Kenma stuttered a bit while speaking, covering his face with the menu.  
"N-no. It's not like that at all. She's just a bit much for anyone to handle. I don't know how you do it."

"Guess I'm just used to it." 

The waitress waltzed back to the table and winked at Kuroo.  
"Soo..what can I get for you today, sir?" 

With a smirk, Kuroo began to order.  
"I'll take the grilled salted mackerel pike with a large iced tea to drink."  
He paused, glancing at Kenma.  
"Make that two. And a slice of apple pie for the kitten, please. Thank you." He handed the two menus to the waitress who stood with her mouth wide open. She huffed and glared at Kenma, stomping off _way_ less happy than the first time. 

"How did you know I wanted the apple pie?" Kenma started to speak slowly.

"I saw you eyeballing it earlier." He did that half smile that drove Kenma mad. 

_Damn him. Making my gay thoughts come back..._

"Oh. And I don't think that waitress will be flirting any more from what I can tell." Kuroo laughed loudly and Kenma nodded in agreement. 

The waitress delivered their food to them without a word. They ate in silence with the exception of a few jokes from Kuroo. Kenma found himself smiling by the time they finished eating. 

"Ha so you do smile!" Kuroo stood up with excitement and pointed down at Kenma who shrunk into his seat after noticing some people staring.

"Yeah. I do. Just hurry and pay so we can leave already."

Kuroo took the bill as he said he would and paid the angry waitress before they got back to the car. Kenma was driving once again, having forgotten about the complication from earlier. While in the car, Kenma had turned on the last CD he was listening to. Which just happened to be BTS. "Fire" started playing from the stereo and Kuroo sang along, marking the dance with his arms from his seat in the car. Kenma stole a few glances at him, smirking.

"I forgot you mentioned you enjoyed K-pop. I didn't know you learned the dances, too."

"Hell yeah! BTS is one of my favorite groups." Kuroo paused for a moment before giving Kenma a devilish grin.  
"Wait a minute...you said learning the dances, too. Implying that you also learn the k-pop dances?"

Kenma sighed and gave in, not wanting to even try to argue. "Yeah, I mean sometimes."

 

Before either of them could say much more, Kenma pulled into his parking spot and put the car in park. Kuroo looked up and realized where they were at.

"Yo! This is my apartment complex! What are we doing here?"

"Oh. Um this is where I live. You live here, too?" Kenma tilted his head, slightly lost.

"Yeah. I'm apartment 163. Which one is yours?" 

"178." 

"You've lived this close and I've just never known?" Kuroo complained loudly, covering his hands with his face.  
We'll I'll be damned..."

Kenma opened the door and took his bag from the back seat, finding his apartment keys.

"I guess you'll already know where everything is at least." Kenma muttered, leading Kuroo to his room. 

After Kenma unlocked the door, Kuroo walked in and looked down at the black cat that rubbed against his ankles. 

"Sorry for her. She likes people...Unlike me." Kenma tossed his keys on the table and put his back to the side of the couch after leaving his shoes by the door. 

"You keep this place super clean. I expected there to be more cats though." Kuroo pet the kitten softly, causing her to purr.

"If I could have more I would, but you know the rules of the apartments I'd assume..." Kenma sat awkwardly on the sofa.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll get a cat so you can come over and visit it sometimes. That way it'll be like you have two cats." Kuroo grinned and Kenma nodded, slightly more enthusiastic than he'd like to admit.  
"Oh hey. Uh mind if I use your bathroom real quick?" 

Kenma motioned to the direction of the bathroom, even though Kuroo knew exactly where it was.

"Thanks Kitten. Don't get lonely while I'm gone." 

**

Shortly after hearing the toilet flush, Kenma heard a loud gasp come from his bedroom. Walking in their cautiously, he found Kuroo holding a BIG BANG CD in his hands.

"Oh my God, Kenma. This is my shit. I didn't know you enjoyed Big Bang this much! God, G-Dragon is so fucking hot." Kuroo said, looking through all the discs. 

_Did he just call another guy hot? Is Kuroo gay? Then again, its GD. Everyone this he is hot. But not any straight guy would admit that out loud though, right? This must be a sign. No. Don't think too much into it, Kenma._

"Make you're routine to one of their songs then." He stated plainly.  
"You could do it to 'Good Boy' by G-Dragon and Taeyang."

"You're a genius, Kitten! That's a great idea, thank you!" Kuroo's eyes lit up with excitement, making Kenma's heart melt a little and pulled a smile to his lips.

"Y-yeah. That's why we are hanging out together right? I was supposed to help you, so I did." 

"You should dance with me some time, Kenma. We should do covers of K-pop songs one day. Or at least practice learning them together." Kuroo smiled at him. "Sound good to you?" 

Kenma held onto the TV remote tightly and spoke shyly to Kuroo. "I have the music player already hooked up to my television. Want to practice now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, I can't wait to update again and I look forward to hearing what you all think about this so far!! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ This chapter is a LOT longer than the others.  
> I'm hoping to continue writing longer chapters, that way each update gives you a bit more and advances the story more!
> 
> Look forward to gay boys dancing to kpop together in the next chapter!! <3


	4. I Didn't Expect You to be That Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo for some reason didn't expect a figure skater to be super good at dancing.  
> Because OBVIOUSLY in Kuroo's mind figure skaters don't know how to dance?-which is completely incorrect because Kenma can slay at any dance, even the female parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slower than some of the others I apologize, but I just haven't had much time to write lately but I'm getting back into it and hoping this chapter will bring you lots of happy feels with the boys just getting along and enjoying their time together!
> 
> I've got lots of great plans coming up in a few chapters~ It is getting closer to competition time after all! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dancing sure can bring two people close. _Very_ close. Literally.

Kenma breathed heavily, landing the final move of Trouble Maker's routine for the song "Trouble Maker." His arms were wrapped are Kuroo who held him closely, their lips nearly touching. He looked into Kuroo's eyes, face red not just from dancing. They laughed and broke apart, Kenma rubbing his neck shyly, his heart racing. 

"I'm surprised you know that routine. I thought you were more into hip hop." 

Kuroo smirked. "I'm surprised you knew HyunA's part to that song. It is the female part but you pulled it off so well. I didn't expect you to be that good!" 

"I just liked her parts more. I didn't think I could find a dance partner shorter than I was, so I learned her part since it is meant for a shorter person I guess.." Kenma mumbled quietly focusing on the ground. Kuroo took the remote from the table and flipped through the other dance practices on the television. He stopped after noticing a pattern.

"There are a lot of female dances on here. Do you learn all of these?"

Kenma shrugged lightly, "Yeah, I find them fun to learn. Gives me something different to do." 

"Let's see just how well you are at doing these female dances then," Kuroo's voice held a teasing purr to it, sending shivers down Kenma's spine.   
AOA's "Like a Cat" started to play on the television, demanding Kenma's immediate attention. 

Like a pro, Kenma didn't just dance to the song. He _performed_ it. Kenma put everything into his dancing, making every hip movement pronounced and noticeable, swinging his body, creating curves that weren't necessarily there. By the end of the dance, he had found himself back in reality and suddenly became very serious. 

"I'm not really much into that song.." 

"Damn, Kitten. I knew you were good. But. Damn." Kuroo looked at Kenma as if he were a piece of cake, the hunger showing in his eyes. He gave Kenma that heart-melting half smile and stood up. "Let's practice a few more, alright? We can do some female group dances. Don't underestimate my skills at dancing to EXID." He winked at the shorter man and flipped through a few more songs before finding the ones he wanted to dance to. 

 

After a few hours of dancing, Kuroo and Kenma were too exhausted to do much more. They finally decided to sit down and write out the details to Kuroo's skating routine since that was what they originally got together to do. It took roughly an hour to come up with a solid outline, which was surprisingly quick compared to the two weeks Kenma spent preparing his routine. But it was a good outline. And a great routine.

"Thanks, Kitten. I can't thank you enough for helping me with this. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Kenma felt proud for being able to help out his cru- friend. His friend. With his skating routine. But of course he brushed it off like it was nothing.

"I had nothing else to do and my routine was already finished. So might as well help you with yours." Kenma sat with his knees drawn up to his chest on the couch, petting his cat beside him. Kuroo was leaned against the arm rest of the couch, looking down at Kenma. 

"Is it too late to ask you for another favor right now?" Kuroo smiled at Kenma.

"No. What is it?"

"The hockey game tonight. I'll need a ride back. While you're there to drop me off, how about you stay to watch? You can get in for free and I'll even make sure you get the seats closest to the rink." 

Kenma waited a moment before replying to think it over. He nodded slowly.

"I guess I'll think about it."

"Better think on the way there then cause I gotta get going." Kuroo spoke, looking down at the watch on his wrist. Pitch black like the shirt he was wearing and his hair.

_Is black his favorite color then?_ Kenma's mind started to wander before the cat meowing at his side brought him back to focusing. 

"Ah. I guess we should be getting going then." Kenma grabbed his keys and lead Kuroo back to his car, buckling his seat belt and starting the drive back to the skating rink. 

 

After arriving at the rink, Kenma pulled around front to let Kuroo out. 

"Hey um. Good luck, Kuroo. And be careful. Don't get injured before competition..." Kenma said shyly, attempting to make eye-contact with Kuroo without becoming flustered.

"Thanks, Kitten." Kuroo smirked, leaning close to Kenma, "But...how about a kiss for good luck instead of just a wish? Don't you know kisses work better?"

Looking down at Kuroo's smiling lips, Kenma bit his own.   
_Fuck I want to kiss him. Shit shit shit. Fuck no, Kenma. Do NOT kiss this insanely hot man. He doesn't mean it._  
His eye's met Kuroo's once more.  
"Goodbye, Kuroo." 

Kuroo's smile faded for a moment and he genuinely showed signs of disappointment. He pat Kenma's head and got out of the car, taking his bag.  
"See ya, Kenma."

Once the door closed and he watched Kuroo disappear into the building, Kenma smacked his head on his steering wheel.

"Damn, idiot. You just turned down the hottest guy you've ever met. And now he probably thinks you're not interested. Perfect. Fucking perfect." Kenma spoke loudly to himself, stopping only when he heard a car horn honk behind him, and an irritated man pulled a little closer to Kenma's bumper, showing he wanted where Kenma was blocking. He drove off, allowing the angry man behind him to pull forward where he wanted. Kenma sat now by the exit of the parking lot, deciding whether he should go home and sleep or stay to watch.

 

*****

The feeling of the air in the ice rink startled Kenma as it always did. He was shivering with nervousness and anticipation, not from the cold though. He made his way to the bleachers, sitting in a mostly empty area, away from the majority of the people. The match had already started and Kenma's eyes glanced around looking for Kuroo's jersey. #1. He really deserved that after all. Just like that day Kenma first saw Kuroo during an early morning practice, Kenma and Kuroo eventually made eye contact when Kuroo took off his helmet to talk to the captain of the opposing team during a time out. He smiled up at Kenma and waved lightly. Kenma looked down at his feet, noticing people turning to see who Kuroo was waving to. When Kenma looked back up, Kuroo had already put his helmet back on and the game was back into play.   
Kenma found himself mentally cheering on Kuroo, getting excited every time he scored and getting extremely disappointed when the other team did. He hadn't ever watched much hockey since it involved too much brutal force and contact with other people. But he loved watching how Kuroo skated while playing. He wasn't afraid to be rough and he did what he had to do in order to score. His strength was far greater than what Kenma expected.

In the end, Kuroo's team won, sending everyone in the crowed into a roaring cheer when Kuroo scored the final point to win the game, even Kenma stood to cheer happily. He jogged down the bleachers after Kuroo motioned for him to go down to the gate by the ice. Earlier that day had this happened, Kenma would have stayed seated. Kenma wouldn't have even been there. But he was so happy for Kuroo, seeing the excitement on his face. Kenma finally got down to the gate, meeting Kuroo there. 

"Thank you for coming, Kitten. I won because I had you here cheering. Couldn't lose when the guy I like was sitting in the crowd, huh?" Kuroo laughed, petting Kenma's head affectionately. Kenma's mind was now solely focused on the words that had come out of Kuroo's mouth.  
 _Guy he liked. Wait... so Kuroo is gay. Alright good for me. But.. who did he like?_ Kenma turned a bit, looking at the crowd. He had a sudden realization and looked over at Kuroo.

"Wait..you don't mean me do you?" He asked dully, tilting his head slightly.

"Who else would I be referring to? It's not like G-Dragon is sitting here. And to think I made it obvious, I thought you figured it out already." Kuroo chuckled slightly. "Sorry if that bothers you."

"I just didn't think you felt that way. I thought you were straight." Kenma spoke softly, avoiding Kuroo's eyes.

"Far from it! Why, are you straight?" Kuroo became suddenly serious, looking at Kenma with a straight face. Kenma shook his head softly.  
"Good. Then come here." Kuroo put his hand under Kenma's chin, leaning over the gate between the two of them, kissing Kenma gently on the lips. 

Kenma could feel his face heat up, burning with embarrassment and desire.  
 _Shit there are a lot of people around. What if they are staring. I bet they are. I can't. I gotta get away. But. Kuroo is gay. And he likes you. And his lips are against yours and holy hell his lips are so soft._   
Kenma pulled away, turning his head to hide his face. Kuroo found this adorable obviously and put an arm around Kenma. Snuggling into his shoulder. Kenma shook him off before looking at him, finally being able to meet his eyes.

"Meet me back at my apartment. Let's have dinner." Kenma spoke gently, before turning and leaving, making his way back to his car before Kuroo could embarrass him any more than he already had. His heart felt like it would explode. But he liked the sensation. And couldn't have been more thankful for it. 

*****

 

Kenma woke up on the couch, rubbing his eyes as he checked the clock on his phone.  
2:57 a.m.  
3 new messages.

From: Kuro  
7:00 p.m.   
You coming in to watch? >:D Game is about to start!

From: Kuro  
7:32 p.m.  
Guess you got tired, huh? You look so cute sleeping up against the wall like that <3 

From: Kuro  
10:43 p.m.  
Just made it back home. We won!!! ╘[◉﹃◉]╕ Wish you could've been awake to see just how cool I was ;D I tried to wake you up after the match but you wouldn't budge so I carried you back to my car and took you home. I hope you don't mind. I also had to go through your bag to get your keys, sorry about that. But I had to get you inside somehow. Don't worry though, I'm strong so carrying you wasn't an issue ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ I'll drive you up to the rink tomorrow morning since your car is still there. I'll see you first thing in the morning. Goodnight Kenma, sleep well. 

 

Kenma sighed and set his phone back down, flipping himself over onto his other side.

"Guess it was all just a dream. I knew it was too good to be true. I can't believe I passed out at the match though. I seem like such a dick." Kenma groaned and rubbed his eyes. He found himself staring at his TV remotes laying on the table. He thought back to earlier the previous day when Kuroo was dancing with him. Thinking of this, he found himself drifting back off to sleep, only to imagine another fantasy of falling hopelessly in love with Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so much for reading! Every time I see another person leave kudos or comment or even just another reader I get so excited. I love seeing positive feedback on this since I do put a lot of time and effort into writing. I love to write and I do enjoy it, so when I see that somebody else enjoys what I do, it always brings me joy~
> 
> ((The dance I referred to at the beginning was Trouble Maker by Hyuna & Jang Hyunseung(aka Trouble Maker) and the link to the dance for those curious as to what I meant by their pose: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2Dolb1hcCU ))
> 
> I apologize for this chapter being such shit, this is kinda just a filler until I have time to sit down and write a serious chapter. I'll get to it soon, very very soon! Thanks for being patient with me, and as always I look forward to hearing what you guys think so far! 
> 
> Until next time! (▰˘◡˘▰)


	5. Maybe Our Lock Screens Should Match?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by too fast for Kenma to realize.   
> Meanwhile, Kuroo obsesses over his new lock screen photo on his phone.   
> Plus, suits???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah I've been awful about writing lately!! I've been getting ready for a con, then I went to the con and didn't have my laptop, and lately I've been preparing for and dealing with school ;0; forgive me!! Hopefully this chapter can make up for it a little bit!!

"Kenma! Wake up! You are going to make me late"

Kenma rubs his neck, looking down at his phone.  
4:43 a.m.  
14 new messages

"Fuck!" Kenma gets up quickly and opens his door that is currently being mashed by a sexy hockey player.  
"Hey Kuroo."

"Kenma you can sleep when we get to the rink, I have practice this morning though and the captain of the team cannot be late!" Kuroo was pushing Kenma back inside to make him hurry.  
"I'll take you for lunch later, kitten. Just grab your bag and phone so we can go please."

 _Damn, he sure acts like a mom sometimes..._ Kenma sighed, getting the few things he needed this morning and heading out with Kuroo.

"Come on, hurry please."

"Okay, mom. Jeez learn to chill. I'll take responsibility if you're late." Kenma followed behind the taller man to the car in the parking lot. 

"I mean I'd rather if you called me Daddy, but I suppose mom works, too." Kuroo muttered under his breath before opening the passenger door for Kenma.

"Wait what was that?" Kenma looked up, hearing only the first part of Kuroo's sentence.

"Nothing!" Kuroo laughed walking around the car, he glanced over at Kenma and winked at him as he buckled his seat belt. "Don't worry about it, Kitten."

Kenma shrugged it off and unlocked his phone, starting his morning routine of Love Live. Even if it was a bit earlier than usual. This meant more time with Kuroo after all. And maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

 

****

"-asleep?"

"How though? He was playing his game, I thought he was so into it that maybe it would keep him awake forever." 

"Shh! Shh! Guys don't be so fucking stupid! Can't you see he is trying to sleep? He's tired, just leave him alone, his practice isn't for another 10 minutes. Let him rest."

Kenma woke up slowly, hearing the voices of a few men, two of which he didn't recognize the voices of. He could pick Kuroo's out easily.   
_must be his friends I guess. If I pretend to stay asleep will they just leave me alone?_  
Suddenly he felt a warmth next to him, pressing against the side of his body. He heard the sound of a phone camera and he woke up quickly, scooting as close to the wall as he possibly could to get away from the body against his. Looking over, he noticed it was Kuroo. Who was now smiling down at his cell phone. 

"Delete that fucking photo right now." Kenma seethed between his teeth, glaring over at Kuroo who now looked up and laughed light-heartily. 

"Oh come on Kitten! It's cute! See?" He turned his phone towards Kenma, showing him the lock screen of the phone. It now displayed a picture of a sleeping Kenma learned against the wall with Kuroo holding up a peace sign next to him while taking the selfie.   
Kenma sighed and looked down at his lap. 

"At least send it to me then.." he blushed looking away.

"Aw bu- wait. Did you ask me to send it to you?" Kuroo spoke with utter shock, a little exaggerated though.

"Yeah I did. I mean..maybe our lock screens should match? If it's a picture of both of us, why don't we both set it as our lock screen?" Kenma kept a monotone voice despite his heart racing in his chest. _Am I making it too obvious that I like him? I mean. I'm in the picture too so it makes sense I'd want it. Right?_   
Kuroo was _beaming_ with excitement. 

"That's a great idea Kitten!" He put an arm around Kenma and hugged him tightly to his side as he sent him the photo of the two of them together.   
"Let's make our lock screens match!" 

Kenma nodded and set the picture as his lock screen, smiling down at it before tossing his phone back in his bag and heading off to get ready for practice. 

 

****

Kuroo and Kenma practiced together today, working on Kuroo’s memory of his choreography for his routine. Oikawa called Kenma into his office as practice ended. 

“Kenma, I need you please!” Oikawa hollered from outside the rink.

Nodding off to Kuroo, Kenma skated his way off the ice and went to Oikawa’s office. 

“Yeah? What is it?” Kenma was too focused on untying his skates to see the envelope Oikawa was handing to him. He glanced up at it then back to his skates. “what's this?”

“A wedding invitation!” Oikawa announced excitedly.

“sorry but I have no interest in going to your cousin's wedding so you don't seem so alone-”

“Kenma! It's for _my_ wedding! It's in two weeks~” the skating instructor was nearly singing as he spoke.

“oh. Well congratulations. Didn't know you were engaged.”

“Kenma please! I announced it like a year ago when the wedding was being planned! I want you to come to my wedding! And bring that sweet little hockey player, too~” Oikawa winked at him and laughed at the flush that immediately took over Kenma’s face.

“y-yeah sure. I'll ask him..” he mumbled, picking up his skates and tucking the invitation into one of the shoes. “who are you getting married to anyways?” 

Oikawa’s face lit up immediately’ “only the best hockey player ever~ I'm getting married to my Hajime Iwaizumi, the hockey coach.” 

Kenma nodded and turned to leave, “I'll be there I guess. See you tomorrow.”

As he left he took out the pale blue card, reading the dates and times. Walking straight into a wall, he stumbled back, nearly falling if the “wall” hadn't caught him.

“What has you so distracted that's _not_ a video game for once?” Kuroo had his arm around Kenma’s waist, grinning down at the smaller man.

Glancing up at Kuroo, Kenma straightened himself out and looked to the side to avoid eye contact   
“wedding invitation. Will you..uh...come with me?” he muttered, reaching down to grab his skates and the invitation.

“well yeah I'd love to go with you, kitten! Is it for coaches wedding this weekend?”

“oh. Yeah, how'd you already know?” Kenma tilted his head in confusion, his cheeks burning slightly.

“Iwaizumi invited me! I was going to invite you to be my special guest actually” he donned his devilish smirk that melted Kenma’s heart.

“well yeah I'd like to. that's why I asked you”

“how about we look for suits then after practice? I'll buy you one. My treat~”

The last thing Kenma wanted was to accept something so expensive from Kuroo. But it's not like he could pay for a suit himself. And he _did_ want to spend more time out with Kuroo.  
“okay. I mean if it's alright for you to pay…”

“don't worry about that, Kitten. I have it covered. Meet me at my apartment in an hour okay?” 

Kenma nodded and began to walk past Kuroo to leave. The black haired man called out to him as he left.

“I'm looking forward to our date, Kitten!” 

Kenma could feel all the blood rush straight to his face and he bolted out of the skate rink quickly.

*****

Kenma dumped his bag on the floor as soon as he got home, finally letting out the breath he had been holding since leaving the rink. He placed the wedding invitation on his coffee table and went back to his room to change. 

“Kuroo said this was a date. What do people even wear on dates?” He fumbled through his closet, hopelessly trying on outfits. Finally he settled on a loose white EXO t-shirt with black jeans and red converse. 

“Good enough..I’ll be trying on suits anyways.”  
He shivered at the thought of seeing Kuroo in a suit.   
_Shit. I bet he is going to look so hot…_  
As his mind wandered into far away lands, his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to read his messages.

1:00 p.m.  
From: Kuro  
Hey, it’s been about an hour. You ready yet? :3 

With a sigh in an attempt to release the butterflies in his stomach, Kenma grabbed a hair tie, pulling back most of his hair, leaving a section on either side of his face out, back into a small ponytail and slid his phone along with a room key into his back pocket before heading out the door. 

Kuroo was already standing outside his apartment finishing of a cigarette. Kenma’s heart skipped a beat. Kuroo’s ripped skinny jeans clung to him in all the right places as his black BTS hoodie with missing sleeves showed off his thick arms with rippling muscles. Kenma was nearly drooling at the sight. Kuroo smiled and dropped the cigarette, stepping on it with his boot.

“Hey, Kitten. Ready to go?” Kuroo’s voice was husky, making Kenma’s face redden. To keep himself from saying something he would later regret, he nodded and turned away from the tall hot man. Kuroo put an arm around Kenma, pulling him into his side as he walked down the stairs and out to his car. 

“You look great by the way.” Kenma kept his head down, complimenting Kuroo as they climbed into the car. “I really uh. lIke you’re hoodie.”

“Thanks, I cut the sleeves off a few days ago. I think it looks better this way.” He smirked and Kenma, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot to head to the mall.

****

Kenma’s jaw dropped when he saw the front of the store they were about to walk into. The suits and dresses on display in the window were extremely elegant and over-priced. Kenma tried to turn to leave, but Kuroo put an arm around his waist and pulled him to his side. Kenma blushed and looked to the side, disappointed at being forced into the store. 

“You can’t get away that easily, Kitten. Don’t worry, I don’t mind buying them. It’s no big deal” Kuroo spoke lowly into Kenma’s ear as he walked him into the store.   
Kenma’s eyes dart around quickly, observing the faces of people looking at him, the suits with the firmly pressed collars, and shimmering gowns surrounding them. He flinched into Kuroo’s side as a woman approached them, speaking with a soft monotonous voice.

“Hello, how many I help you two gentlemen today?” Her black hair was slicked back into a tight high ponytail and her teeth shining a brilliant white when she smiled. She was almost terrifyingly beautiful as she calmly pushed up her glasses.

Kuroo smirked and tightened his grip on Kenma slightly.   
“Yes, miss Kiyoko, we have a wedding to attend and need some new suits. Does that seem easy enough?”   
Kiyoko bowed lightly before turning around.  
“Yes sir, I can do that. Right this way please.” She walked towards the fitting rooms, Kenma staring at the long dresses as they passed. The woman quickly measured both Kuroo and Kenma. She went into the back and brought out 2 suits, the smaller one obviously for Kenma. The two men went into separate dressing rooms to change. Kenma sighed, tying his tie and looking into the mirror. The suit fit him perfect, his black roots matching the black suit, complimented with a silk red tie. Yet for him, it didn’t look right. He felt like a child in his father’s suit. He stepped out of curtains, meeting Kuroo in the middle.

Suddenly, Kenma was struggling to find his breath. Kuroo was _gorgeous._ And that didn’t even begin to describe how flawless Kuroo looked in the suit. A sleek black suit looked so nice on him. Almost as if it was just made to be worn by him. It just _belonged_ on his body. The expression Kenma was making excited Kuroo and he smiled, closing the distance between the two.  
“You like it? Should I get this one?” Kuroo purred into Kenma’s ear, making his knees go weak. He nodded in approval, completely at a loss for words. Kuroo laughed lightly and looked back at Kenma.  
“You look nice Kenma.” His smile was genuine and sweet. But Kenma looked down, disappointed despite the kind compliment Kuroo just gave him. Kuroo frowned and bent down, lifting Kenma’s chin so their eyes would meet. “If you’re not happy with it you don’t have to get it. I saw the way you looked at those dresses. Would you rather have one of those instead of a suit?”

Kenma sighed, finally looking into Kuroo’s eyes.  
“Yeah. If that’s okay with you..if you wouldn’t be embarrassed going to the wedding with me wearing a dress.”  
Kuroo stood back up and headed to his dressing room, stopping at the opening in the curtains, turning around just enough to look at Kenma.

“You’ll look stunning in any of those dresses. Go pick one. I’m sure Oikawa would appreciate it as well, seeing as he liked watching you dance in a dress.” He ducked into the dressing room to remove the suit, and Kenma went back to do the same. He had decided he did want a dress afterall. 

****

Leaving the store, Kenma clutched his red sparkling gown to his chest. His face blushed with a matching red as the people around him whispered silently. He pushed his hair slightly forward to cover his face as much as possible. He heard a click and looked up to see Kuroo answering a phone call.

“Hello?...Oh! Hey mom!”  
“Yeah I’m doing fine.”  
“Shopping with Kenma for something nice to wear to Iwaizumi’s wedding.”  
“What? Yeah. He’s getting married to the figure skating coach. Yeah. I know.”  
“Sure! Yeah that’d be fine. I’ll let him know. Sounds good. Miss you too. Love you. Bye”

Kuroo had his memorable shit-eating grin on his face as he looked down at Kenma standing beside him.

“Hey, Kitten. How would you feel about meeting my parents?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading. I wouldn't have written past the first chapter if you guys hadn't motivated me to write more. Thank you~ 
> 
> Also!!! Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to make it longer but it has been so long since I last got to update and I've been so stressed with school and really wanted to get a chapter out so I am splitting this chapter into two parts! So! Get ready to meet Kuroo's parents and experience the most gay wedding out there in the next chapter!! Thanks again for reading!


	6. 24 Hours is All It Took

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very gay wedding for some very gay men
> 
> Kind of a filler chapter at first (?) has purpose and meaning at the end I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the shitty writing lately, school has had me so busy and stressed I haven't had much time for writing.   
> Thank you all so much for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy~

After two weeks of skating practice and listening to Oikawa rant on about wedding plans like a spoiled brat, it was finally the day of the wedding.  
Kenma sat in the passenger side of Kuroo’s pitch black sports car, tugging lightly at the form fitting sides of his dress. He couldn’t help but feel nervous about meeting Kuroo’s parents. He was just a friend after all. It wasn’t like he was Kuroo’s _boyfriend_ or anything. Even though he would really like to be. Kuroo reached his arm over and placed his hand on Kenma’s knee as to calm him down.

“You doing okay over there?” Kuroo laughed gently glancing at Kenma fiddling with his dress and biting his lip. Kuroo rubbed Kenma’s leg softly and Kenma looked over at him.

“Sorry...I’ve just never had to go meet someone’s parents.” He mumbled softly, embarrassed to admit he has never had friends or dated before.

 

“Glad I’ll be the first then!” Kuroo smiled at him and went back to driving, a comfortable silence falling over the two.

***

About thirty minutes later, Kuroo pulled over to a large black gate and typed in a code on a silver keypad. There was a buzzing sound and the gates began to open. Kuroo got back into the car and drove through the open gates. His face held a devilish grin, amused at the gawking Kenma next to him. They drove past a beautiful garden full of lilacs and tiger lilies. Finally, Kuroo parked his car behind another fancy red vehicle Kenma couldn’t recognize. The house in front of them was _massive._ It looked like something out of a movie.

“Like I said, buying formal attire is not an issue for me.” Kuroo turned off the car and got out, walking to the passenger side to let Kenma out. He took a deep breath as he climbed out, his red heels clicking on the pavement below. 

Right on queue, Kuroo’s mother opened the front door and stepped onto the porch, her pitch black hair matching Kuroo’s yet was more tame, falling in loose curls on her shoulders. She smiled at the two men and walked over to them, putting her arms around Kuroo.

“Tetsurou! I’m so happy to see you again, dear!” She kissed his head and backed up looking to Kenma who stood awkwardly beside them. She took his hands and gave him a sweet smile.  
“You must be Kenma I’ve heard so much about you! Thank you for being such a great friend to my sweet Tetsurou.”  
Kuroo cleared his throat and his mother stood up straight and sighed.  
“Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Please, come inside. Make yourselves comfortable. I want pictures of the two of you before you head out to the wedding! I’ll go search for my camera, have a seat for now.”  
She opened the front door rushing up the white stairs to the right. Kuroo casually walked inside, holding the door open for Kenma who timidly made his way into the home.   
Kuroo put his hand on the small of Kenma’s back, speaking softly to Kenma.  
“Sorry for my mother, she can get out of control at times.”  
Kenma shook his head and walked to the couch.  
“No, it’s okay. She’s sweet. I don’t mind her.”  
There was a thumping sound of heavy footsteps upstairs and Kuroo visibly became tense. He sat on the side of the couch next to Kenma, his features becoming harsh and dark. Kenma glanced up with a worried expression, causing Kuroo to soften slightly, resting a hand on Kenma’s shoulder.  
“It's okay, kitten. Don’t worry about it.”  
A tall broad man with silvering black hair now stood at the bottom of the staircase. He sighed heavily and Kuroo got up to face - who Kenma assumed was- his father. Kenma could feel the heavy tension in the air and decided to keep his head down.   
“Tetsurou. Who is this that you have brought into my home?” The man’s voice was deep and intimidating. However, it was strangely smooth at the same time.   
“This is Kenma. He is a skater at the same rink I play hockey at. Mom asked us to stop by for pictures today before we head off to a wedding.” Kuroo spoke unexpectedly calm despite the situation.  
“Oh so he skates with you...that explains a lot. Why else would a man in a _dress_ be sitting in my living room! I thought we had discussed you getting close to other men!” He was shouting and banged his hand on the rail of the stairs. Kenma balled up the end of his dress into his fists, he could feel himself shaking.  
_Kuroo isn’t allowed to have guys be friends?His father must be homophobic. Now he is being scolded because I came over. Because I chose to wear a dress._  
Before Kuroo could respond, his mother walked up behind his father and slapped the back of his head.   
“Will you stop yelling at them and treat our guest with respect? Kenma is a good friend and Tetsu can make his own life decisions!” She pushed past him and made her way to stand in front of the men.   
“Don’t worry about him, he is just jealous cause he could never wear a dress. Let’s go to the garden for pictures, you boys will have to leave soon.” She smiled and led them outside with her camera in hand.   
Kenma sighed and looked up at Kuroo who smiled gently back down at him as they were walking. The shutter sound of a camera came from in front of them causing both their heads to shoot up quickly.  
“You two are so precious! I love it! Even candid shots are absolutely flawless! Kenma, dear, have you ever thought of being a model?” Kuroo mother beamed with excitement making Kenma blush.  
“No, not really...I don’t like being noticed often…” Kenma muttered, twirling his hair between two fingers.  
“Nonsense! You should look into modelling! Tetsurou does it! It would be so great to see you two modelling together! I could call the agency right now. What do you say?” She looked at him with begging eyes. Kenma glanced at Kuroo who smirked back at him and Kenma let out a heavy breath.  
“Yeah, I’ll do it. I need the extra money right now…”  
“I’m so happy to hear that! Thank you Kenma!” She hugged him enthusiastically before quickly grabbing her camera and stepping back. “You guys are going to be late if I don’t hurry! Ah go pose over by the trees! Quickly! Hurry!”  
Kuroo’s mother continued to point them in several directions to do different poses- some of which embarrassed Kenma in several ways- taking many pictures of them. After she finished going on about how great they looked, Kuroo and Kenma said their good-byes and drove out of the large gates once again to go see the wedding.

******

It wasn’t hard to find the plaza where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were getting married. As planned, Oikawa had pastel blue banners practically covering the place, with rainbow flowers decorating every corner and table top. At first Kenma was hesitant to get out of the car, terrified as to what people would think of him wearing a dress. When he was skating it was different. He was in a different mind-set while dancing. But here he had to talk to people and be social. His mind snapped out of a panic when Kuroo opened the door for him.  
“You’re beautiful Kitten. I couldn’t be happier than to have you accompanying me to this wedding.” He held out a hand to Kenma who was now shaking and blushing.   
_Damn him. Why is he so perfect and why does he have to give me more gay thoughts than usual…_  
With a nod and a deep breath, Kenma took Kuroo’s hand and stepped out of the car. Kuroo locked the car and straightened his tie, motioning for Kenma to follow him to the people gathered around the entrance to the large glowing building.  
At the entrance stood Oikawa, beaming with excitement in his solid white tux. He glanced at Kenma and smiled once before looking back at him with a loud gasp.  
“Kenma! Oh my God! You look beautiful! You even wore a dress for me, you’re such a precious angel, Kuroo is so lucky to have you!” Oikawa hugged the now blushing boy lightly before Iwaizumi appeared behind Oikawa, putting a hand on his fiance’s shoulder.  
“Enough, Tooru. Leave the poor kid alone.”  
Oikawa let go of Kenma and turned around to kiss Iwaizumi who put out his hand to block the “attack”. Oikawa whined and turned back to Kenma with a bright smile.  
“Really though, thank you both for coming. You guys look stunning! I’ll see you after the ceremony~ Help yourselves to the wine on the table!” He scurried off, Iwaizumi offering a polite nod before following his soon to be husband inside.   
Kenma rubbed his neck and found his way to the table covered with wine glasses. He took one filled with a soft white wine, sipping it gently. Kuroo stood against a pillar watching the small man shuffle nervously around the crowd. He made his way back to Kuroo who had a devil-like smirk.  
“You doing okay, kitten? We can go sit down for a bit if you’d rather?” Kuroo pat Kenma’s head and he nodded lightly.

***

During the ceremony, Oikawa was holding back tears, realizing he was now getting to spend the rest of his life with his one and only love through the bond of marriage. At the end of the vows, Oikawa threw his pale blue bouquet into the crowd of single men and women. Kenma sat behind the crowd, staying in his seat next to Kuroo. The roses flew through the air, falling apart as they smacked Kenma in the head, showering him with leaves and petals. He looked down at his lap with a sigh of embarrassment. Kuroo laughed and leaned over to Kenma to plant a soft kiss on his head.  
“It looks like you caught it! You’ll be a beautiful bride.” Kuroo winked, still trying to stifle his laugh. Kenma blushed and began to pick the petals out of his hair and off of his dress. Kuroo finally decides to help and plucks away the last few petals.   
“It didn’t hurt you did it?” Kuroo lifted Kenma’s chin gently. Kenma shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.   
“No, I’m fine. Let’s go. I want to eat.”

*****

Once the food was served, cake was cut, and all the other _exciting_ wedding activities were over, it was time for the dance.   
The entire floor cleared as the golden room sparkled under the chandeliers. Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood hand-in-hand alone on the ballroom floor. The room grew silent as the light music began to play. 

“All of Me, John Legend.” Kuroo muttered with a hint of sarcastic amusement, “how cliche.” he sighed, leaning his head on Kenma’s shoulder as they sat on the soft couch, watching their teachers dance. Kenma tensed for a moment at the sudden closeness with Kuroo, but soon relaxed and put his head on top of the other man’s, enjoying the sweet scent of his hair tickling his cheek. Kenma no longer felt anxious being surrounded by people; he finally felt at peace.   
As the first dance came to an end, the room grew with applause. Oikawa had tears streaming down his cheeks and is lead off by a sympathetic Iwaizumi. Music starts up again, soft and slow. Couples begin pairing off, heading to dance to the sweet music. Kenma’s heart races and Kuroo stands up, wondering what single woman caught his eye. He mentally scoffed at how ridiculous he was being.   
Kuroo turned and smiled softly at Kenma.  
“Kenma, would you possibly do me the honor of dancing with me?”  
Kenma would have used the excuse _I dont dance_ but he and Kuroo both knew that was a lie. Kenma sighed and took Kuroo’s larger hand, allowing himself to be pulled up. _Damn him for being too fucking hot to turn down…_  
His back straightened and arched up at the warm touch of Kuroo’s fingertips on the small of his back. He shakily placed his free hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. He looked down to hide his blush, but Kuroo tugged Kenma’s body closer to his own, closing the gap between them. Kenma’s large golden eyes peered into the usual harsh eyes of Kuroo.   
“Kitten, have I ever told you just how beautiful you are?”  
Kuroo’s voice was low and husky, making Kenma shiver lightly. They swayed to the music, stepping in perfect harmony.  
“Yeah. All the time. I don’t understand though. But Kuroo, I-” his soft voice was cut off as he spoke.  
“Kenma, I really like you.” Kuroo spoke quickly but quietly so that they were the only two to hear. “And I don’t mean as your friend..”  
Kenma’s knees grew weak and he stumbled a bit in the light drift of their dancing. Kuroo chuckled and smiled at the short man grasping onto him.   
“You really are something special, Kenma. You’re quiet but outspoken by your actions. You’re witty and beautiful and everything I look for in a man.”  
“Shut up, Kuro.” Kenma glanced up to see Kuroo’s shocked expression. He looked away suddenly. “You’re too sappy.” He blushed, tightening his grip on Kuroo’s hand. “I fell for you the first time I saw you at the skating rink. There was something so familiar about you…” he cringed slightly, “Shit now I’m being sappy.”  
Kuroo’s laugh was light-hearted and sweet. A few couples turned to stare and Kenma looked down to hide his face. Kuroo smirked and took his hand from Kenma’s, lifting the short man’s chin so he would look him in the eyes.  
“24 hours is all it took. And I was in love.” Kuroo, pressed his lips to Kenma’s, savoring the soft sweet feeling of memories.

*****

 

Kenma woke up to the sound of a heartbeat thumping in his ear. He shivered slightly, curling closer to the heat wrapping around his body. He heard a chuckled and opened his eyes slowly, realizing he was in Kuroo’s arms, sitting on the couch in -what he assumed to be- Kuroo’s apartment. He shyly rubbed his eyes, trying to hide a yawn.  
“We made it home, Kitten. You fell asleep in the car so I brought you back home with me. Is that alright?” Kuroo spoke softly, petting Kenma’s head affectionately.  
Kenma looked at the dress now folded in awkward ways against his body. _that’s right… there was the wedding and. Kuroo.._ Kenma touched his lips, remembering the gentle warm feeling of Kuroo’s lips against his own. Kuroo tilted Kenma’s chin up, creating a pink blush to pull across Kenma’s face. Kuroo smirked and leaned down, his lips barely brushing Kenma’s as he spoke.   
“Yeah I keep thinking about it too. I’m so lucky to have you as mine.” he spoke with a husky voice that Kenma found to be so sexy. Kenma bit Kuroo’s lip gently, earning a low growl from Kuroo. He forcefully kissed Kenma, tangling his fingers into his blond hair. Kenma’s fingers found the hem of Kuroo’s button-up, wrinkling it into his hands. Kuroo traced Kenma’s bottom lip pulling a soft moan from his boyfriend, allowing him to slip his tongue hastily into his mouth. Kenma eventually pulled back, turning his head to the side, now feeling Kuroo’s hands at his hips. Kuroo nipped gently at the smaller man’s neck. Kenma whimpered and push on Kuroo’s chest lightly.   
“Sleepy-” he muttered quietly. Kuroo sat up with a gentle smile.   
“Sorry kitten. I’ll let you get some rest. Let’s get you out of that dress so you can sleep comfortably. It’s been a long day.”  
Kuroo lifted Kenma with ease, helping him to his feet. He unzipped the back of the dress for his sleepy kitten, admiring his tense back muscles as the dress fell off Kenma’s shoulders. Kuroo blushed and turned away, feeling his whole body heat up.   
“I’ll go get you a t-shirt. I’ll be right back, Kenma.” he mumbled, walking away from his sleepy boyfriend.   
A few moments later, he returns holding a black t-shirt. Kenma is sitting on the floor, his open dress now dropping off his shoulders, covering his knees on the floor.   
“Shit if only I had mom’s camera,” Kuroo muttered, getting Kenma’s attention.  
“Huh? Did you say something?” Kenma fiddled with the bottom of the dress, Kuroo tossed the t-shirt at him and Kenma caught it swiftly, tugging it over his body, pulling the dress off as he did.  
The shirt fell almost to his knees, looking more like a dress on him. Kuroo coughed, trying not to laugh. Kenma turned bright red, tugging down on his shirt.  
“Shut up...if you weren’t so tall it wouldn’t be this big…”  
“Kenma you look so cute! That’s why I’m laughing. Its not _at_ you!” Kuroo walked to Kenma, pulling his boyfriend into his chest, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of his head as Kenma tried to push away.   
“Kuroo, you’re smothering me!” He protested, with no avail. Kuroo finally let go as Kenma yawned loudly. He looked at the large clock on the wall.  
“It’s almost two. I wanna sleep” Kenma tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve and Kuroo nodded in agreement.  
“Let me change and we can go to sleep. Wouldn’t want to mess up the suit huh? Maybe this will come in handy for my wedding some day.” He smirked at the red Kenma standing next to him before trotting off to the bathroom and into the closet in the back. Kenma slowly followed, making his way to the bedroom which was surprisingly clean. He stumbled over to the bed, crawling on top of it and burying his face into the pillow.  
 _it smells like...Kuroo...and so does the shirt. And the blanket. And his house.._ Kenma snuggled into the pillow, enjoying the lingering scent of Kuroo. He began to nod off into sleep, staying awake just long enough to hear a gentle chuckle as Kuroo climbed into bed next to him, cuddling close to Kenma, leaving a light kiss on his neck and a sweet whisper of “goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
> I hope things will start picking back up from here~ Competition is fairly soon after all!   
> Expect more in the upcoming chapters, and as always, I appreciate every comment I receive and love hearing feedback on what you guys thought about the latest chapter~  
> (BTW! The song Kuroo and Kenma dance to is Sea of Love sang by Cat Power here’s the link in case anyone wants to listen~ Its a beautiful song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOoqjLnZu3Q )
> 
> Sorry again for taking forever to get this chapter up!! School has been insane and I got a job back in October so Its been just insane. Sorry guys!


End file.
